


Take a Moment

by MumSnake



Series: Always One, No Matter What [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, I remembered to put a summary this time, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumSnake/pseuds/MumSnake
Summary: Lamb always looked around them, but every now and then she would stop to really see the world-And Wolf was left to watch her.





	Take a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is 4/5 of short stories that I have which means one more of these little stories for Kindred to go before I run out.

Wolf found himself huddled around Lamb, the dark shadows that made up his mane and body looped around the white being. Small specks from his make-shift body fluttered around them both as he whipped to and fro, unable to halt for more than a few moments.

Lamb stood upon a low rising of land that hovered just above a thin layer of snow over ice. All around them the white buried the land, seemingly threatening to never reveal what laid underneath. Hardly any flora fought back against the white oppressor leaving the world bland and quiet as the wind came to brush against what life had survived, though nothing seemed to be moved by its touch safe for the few flakes that dance off of Wolf only to vanish in the air.

Wolf gave a huff of breath, a small steam of heat flowing out from his maw, and settled himself onto the padded ground. A short glance to his partner showed that she remained as still as she ever was; one leg and both arms tucked back behind her own mane, the eyes of her mask dark and open, though the markings on her body glowed slowly, peacefully even.

Lamb always resulted to this.

Always watching- noticing- what revolved round them. She would usually use little moments to take a glance, but there were times where she would stop to see and Wolf would slow his pace. He would come to her side, and would patrol around them, would look for signs of the living and near dead, and would not move.

And he would wait for her to come back to him, just as she promised.

“Can you smell them?” Lamb’s voice, which normally displayed calmness and understanding, shattered whatever peace the snow covered field had adopted. There was none of the usual pity or musings in her words. Her once empty eyes dared to uncover a spark of hunger that Wolf knew all too well.

“I can hear their beating hearts.” Wolf puffed out with a rough whisper, and readied himself to move by her tempo instead of his own. His partner was now impatient to find a mark, he could feel it in their shared soul and it made him far more eager to finally hunt down a poor soul.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mention the word Kindred at all in this, which actually surprised me.
> 
> I will say that I do feel like I could of written more, as I was rereading it, but I'm not in the mood for it really at the moment. Maybe in the future I could expand on it, who knows.


End file.
